


What You Need Most - Destiel Reversebang 2017

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Illustration, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: AU of Season 11 Finale, “Alpha and Omega.” The Darkness offers to give Dean what he needs most, and Dean finds himself ten years in the past with Sam dead, Azazel on the loose and, seemingly, nothing that he needs. When he and Castiel meet, they form an uneasy truce to rescue Sam–but nothing goes as planned. Dean learns that what he wants and what he needs are not always the same–and comes to understand the gift the Darkness has given him.





	What You Need Most - Destiel Reversebang 2017

**Author's Note:**

> Illustration selected by Kullerva to base her story, [ What We Need Most](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10740666), on. Check it out!!

  


**Prompt**

 

Source: [Background](http://arkytraveler.deviantart.com/art/Broken-Road-71053415)  



End file.
